Balaho Effect: Covenant War
by TheDreadCaptain
Summary: This is the sequel to Balaho Effect by Oledom, Unggoy Will Rain supreme and the Council WILL fall. But during all the battles, during all the death, an old evil awakens... its not the flood.


**This is the Official sequel to Balaho Effect. I have Permission to post this story from Oledom, I will probably Make this a five-Six chapter story and then anyone can pick off where I left from. Enjoy!**

 _ **Contact at Thessia**_

Two years. It's been twoyears T'Armal's election as High Matriarch. Since her election Piracy has increased by 20% especially in Unggoy Territories, Unggoy Special Intelligence (USI) tracked down a number of pirate who have been dealing Unggoy slave workers. But what shocked the Intelligence Community was that Multiple Council officials had been bribed by the Batarian Hegemony to not inform the Unggoy Government about the thousands of Unggoy slaves in Batarian Territories. As soon as the Commonwealth Council found out they put out a public vote asking _'shall we declare a state of war against the Batarian Empire for selling our brethren as slaves or not?'_ And unsurprisingly 97% of all voters said _'yes'._

A week after that vote the Unggoy Ambassador requested a meeting with the council and the Batarian Hegemony. In that Meeting the Ambassador 'Requested' the return of all Unggoy slaves from the Hegemony or, for a lack of a better term, face total Annihilation. As usual the Batarian Ambassador just laughed off the threat and said no. Not one hour after that meeting almost 600 Ships where sent into Hegemony Territories and started destroying Hegemony ships and capturing their planets

By the time the Council had a meeting with the Unggoy Commonwealth the Batarians had already lost 81% of their Territories. The Batarian Capital and their three core worlds where all that was left. The Council Ordered the Unggoy to stop but due to previous pressure attempts and Economic sanctions they simply said _"No. We will not stop until every last Batarian dog has surrendered and all their slaves are free. This, Ambassador Shlankr'k, is the price of slavery"_ Councilor Tevos and Councilor Strak were furious and and threatened the Unggoy with Military intervention

Surprisingly the Turian Councilor Saren helped defend the Unggoy war effort and stop a military intervention by the Council. This action helped ease tensions between the Commonwealth and the Hierarchy. Why this happened is unknown but some believe that the Turian Hierarchy wanted to somehow collapse the Batarian Hegemony and that the Unggoy did it for them.

Nevertheless two days after the council the Remaining invasion fleet of 583 warships entered the Batarian home system after capturing their remaining colonies. The Hegemony Home guard fleet of 50 ships where quickly swarmed and destroyed. The Invasion of their home world was a quick one. The defenders where like the Kig-Yar only mercenaries and the Royal Guard. In less than a month the Hegemony was defeated by the Unggoy, two weeks from the Defeat of the Hegemony the Batarian Occupation started. Here the Unggoy tried to convert the savage Batarians into a pacifist race.

Unknown to the council the Unggoy where spreading a Disease that was Engineered to activate after being dormant for twenty years inside a Batarian.

Not three month later an 800 meter long Alien ship arrived over one of the Unggoy's secret shipyards ,that where producing the New O'Neill Class Cruisers, via Slipspace. The twenty Cruiser Strong fleet went ahead and intercepted it. The Ship sent a message and a first Contact package. Thanks to the Unggoy's secret AI program it took only an hour to crack their language and read the message. The Message read _Unknown ships, This is the Combat Explorer 'Reapers Death' of the Sangheili Empire. We come in peace and are only on an exploration mission. Please respond at best possible time_ end Message. The Unggoy quickly dispatched Ambassador Sog'orn. Sog'orn met with the quadruple hinged mandible Alien on his ship. There he explained the current political situation in this part of space. Bemused the Sangheili Captain Explained the Sangheili Empires Situation and dire need of Allies. Seeing a very rich opportunity the Unggoy Join the Sangheili Empires fight against the Covenant.

First thing the Sangheili did was give the Unggoy Better Slipspace drives, better power generation methods and Energy shielding. When the Unggoy asked where they had gotten this technology the Sangheili answeredthat they had reversed engineered the Technology from Forerunner Ruins and Prothean Archives. In a matter of weeks three Upgraded Unggoy Fleets left their Shipyards and headed for the Covenant colony of _Shallow stars_ The Covenant where taken by surprise as the Three, Forty ships, fleets and a fourth Transport fleet arrived.

The Covenant Garrison Fleet of sixty ships was quickly destroyed but not before destroying 28 Commonwealth Ships. As the Hundreds of Dropships landed Jerlhanne scouts reported Thousands upon Thousands of little tiny Aliens in Combat Armor and in the New William-Class Mechs. Thinking the Unggoy to be easy prey the Jerlhanne launched an all-out attack on the Unggoy forces, but thanks to Artillery Support, Heavy armor, and The New Mechs, casualties where under a thousand where as the Enemy Casualties where 99% which means 15 Thousand Dead or Captured and only 674 Survivors with most enemy troops now dead Unggoy forces where able to capture the planet with minimal resistance.

Back on the Citadel, the Turian Hierarchy just introduced one of their new client races, The Messuri Republic. According to the Republic, they were aware of the Council and its laws and actively broke it, they also said that they opened fire on the incoming Turian vessels that just wanted to enforce the law. But USI told a different story, apparently a Turian patrol fleet entered their system and then decided to probe the Aliens response by plotting an intercept course with their Home guard and charged weapons. Of course they took it as a Hostile action and then opened fire on the Hierarchy ships.

But unfortunately the Messuri ships where hopelessly out gunned and technologically inferior, with their Home Guard fleet destroyed an Invasion force was sent and their home world captured. The Unggoy where furious with the Turians, and in an unexpected move the Unggoy Common wealth offered the Messuri Economical, Humanitarian and Military support, crushing any pirates dream of plundering their two only colonies. But due to the Asaris Economic Sanctions on the Unggoy they were only able to help in maintaining the Missuri's economy, twenty fleets of ten ships would always patrol Messuri Territories at any given time.

Almost a year later a fleet of 120 alien ships arrived over Thessia, the Asari Home world, via unknown FTL and immediately destroyed Thessia's Defense fleet and grid. Not twenty minutes later a second unknown fleet arrived via the same unknown FTL made up of 90 ships. Nothing happened for a whole ten minutes when the relay activated and an Unggoy fleet of 200 ships arrived and immediately opened fire on the fleet in front of the relay at the same time both fleets fired on each other. But what shocked everyone was that the Main weaponry of the Unknown ships wasn't Kinetic weaponry but Plasma weaponry. The Battle raged on for a half an hour and ended with the destruction of the Alien fleet in front of the relay. The Unggoy ships collected the wreckages of the Alien ships and left.

As usual a closed emergency meeting was held with the Unggoy ambassador, demanding to know what happened over Thessia. They explained that the Unggoy where leading a secret war against the Covenant Empire with the Sangheili Empire. The Council demanded to see the Ambassador for both Empires. The Unggoy explained that the only communication the Covenant ever send is _'Your Destruction is the will of the Reapers'._ The council reluctantly agreed to meeting only the Sangheili.

The next day one 3.3 Km long ship that belonged to the Sangheili with an escort of twenty 1.2 km Long ships that belonged to the Unggoy arrived via unknown FTL. Saying that the Sangheili Ambassador was Hostile would be an understatement. He was always escorted by Sangheili Black Ops and Unggoy Spec Ops. This escort proved useful in saving Councilor Saren's Head from being chopped off by the Sangheili Ambassador.

 _ **%$%$Codex$%$%**_

O'Neill Class Cruisers: These are some of the most Technologicaly advanced Cursers in the Unggoy Navy. They (now) Posses Energy Shielding, KEW, and Plasma weaponry. It measures 1.2 Km long, 100 meters wide, and 300 meters high. The ship possess no Element Zero and uses the Sangheili Slipspace drives.

William-Class Mechs: These Mechs where developed by a joint Sangheili and Unggoy Engineering team designed to hold out against Covenant and Council weaponry. It is Dobell the size of a Unggoy and is armed with Titanium Bullets and Light plasma Weaponry on both of its arms.


End file.
